The Animal/Transgenic Core will provide vertebrate animals and related services to Buck Institute investigators and to investigators at other institutions. General animal services will include training scientific staff in animal care and in vivo experimental procedures, providing basic vertebrate animal husbandry in an AAALAC-accredited facility, serological testing of animals for pathogens, veterinary care and consultation, necropsy services, quarantine procedures, euthanasia training and services, selected lACUC-approved surgical and nonsurgical procedures, tissue collection and storage, and transportation of animals, tissues and cells to outside investigators. Transgenic services will include production of transgenic and gene-knockout mice, breeding of genetically modified mice, genotyping, anatomical characterization of transgene expression (in collaboration with the Imaging Core), cryopreservation of transgenic mouse lines, and periodic analysis of mouse lines to ensure genetic stability.